banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Gobi's Valley
Gobi's Valley is the sixth world Banjo and Kazooie visit in Banjo-Kazooie. The entrance of this level is found on the fifth floor of Gruntilda's Lair, inside a desert-like room. Its picture is located in the sixth floor "Lava Room", just shortly after entering said room. The picture requires 9 Jiggies to complete. This is the final world Bottles appears in to teach the duo new abilities. Points of Interest *Oasis *King Sandybutt's Tomb *Ziggurat *Rubee's Pyramid *Jinxy *Ancient Door *Water Pyramid *Grabba's Island *Gobi's Island Moves Learned Turbo Talon Trot Move toward a pair of Turbo Trainers and Kazooie will be in a state where she runs at an incredibly fast pace. Maps Image:Gobi'sValleyNotes.png|Musical Notes location. Image:Gobi'sValleyObjects.png|Objects and points of interest. Image:Gobi'sValleyJiggyJinjo.png|Jiggy and Jinjo locatations. Gobi'sValleyNotes (Correction).png|GobisValleyNotes (Correction) Gobi's Valley Final Correction.png|Gobi'sValleyNotes (Correction 2.0) Collectibles Jiggies #'Grab Grabba's Jiggy:' Grab the Jiggy from Grabba using the Turbo Trainers near the Water Pyramid (or by using a well-timed Beak Bomb). #'Complete the Matching Puzzle:' Beak Bust the switch on top of one of the pyramids and quickly run into the newly opened doorway. Inside, Beak Bust the tiles around the floor to match up pairs of characters or items within the time limit. Once successful, a Jiggy will appear in the center of the room. #'Clear King Sandybutt's Tomb: '''In the center of the world, carefully jump onto the small pillars atop the moat and shoot eggs into the sphinx heads on the wall. Repeat this process with the next two sphinx heads and the main pyramid will rise from the ground in the very center of the moat. (Filling the moat with water will make this task much safer but is not necessary.) Once inside the pyramid, you must navigate your way through the maze within the time limit and once you reach the final room, the Jiggy will be inside a gold sarcophagus. #'Free Gobi:' Near the Tile Puzzle pyramid, one will find Gobi strapped to a rock on a lone island. Ride the magic carpet to the island and use either Eggs or a Beak Buster on the rock to free him. A Jiggy will pop out of the sand shortly after. #'Help Trunker: After freeing Gobi, he will retreat to the small oasis at the entrance, seeking shade. Beak Bust his hump to expel his water into Trunker. Trunker will then elongate and a Jiggy will appear on top of him. To reach this Jiggy, you can fly to it, or simply jump onto him from a nearby tree. #'''Search Jinxy's Temple: Jump to the cacti from Jinxy's nose. From there, shoot Eggs into both his nostrils. The door to Jinxy's temple will open and inside you must ride the carpets to the top of the room where the Jiggy awaits. To activate the carpets, you must shoot Eggs into the nearby sphinx heads on the walls, akin to Jiggy #3. #'Clear The Ancient Ones Challenge: '''Fly through all five of The Ancient One's rings and the Jiggy will appear on Jinxy's back near the Flight Pad. Their locations are all near Jinxy aside from one near the Tile Puzzle Pyramid. (The order they appear is random each save file.) #'Help Rubee and Toots:' Beak Bomb the Kazooie target on one of the pyramids and enter before the time limit expires. Once inside, shoot Eggs from Kazooie's behind into the pot circling Histup's basket. When enough eggs are deposited, Histup will emerge and extend himself to the ceiling where the Jiggy awaits. Simply climb Histup to reach it. #'Access the Water Pyramid:' Using a nearby pair of Turbo Trainers, step on the switch at the base of the Ziggurat-like building and quickly run to the very top of the structure. Drop into the passage before the time limit expires and swim down to the bottom of the pyramid to collect the Jiggy. (Be sure to collect the Mumbo Token toward the top of the room ''before collecting the Jiggy, as the water inside this temple will drain into the large moat outside once the Jiggy is collected, leaving the Mumbo Token inaccessible.) If you are having trouble using the running shoes to reach the top of the water pyramid in time, there is an alternate method you can use. Step on the switch to activate the timer and open the trap door at the top of the ziggurat. Then allow Banjo to slide down the steep slope next the ziggurat, bearing slightly to Banjo’s right/player’s left. Allow Banjo to fall into the empty mote and use the flight pad there to take off. (Be aware that the empty mote is filled with super hot sand which will burn Banjo if he doesn’t land directly on the flight pad, taking away a honeycomb. This move is best done with a full or nearly full energy bar.) once Banjo and Kazooie are in the air, fly over the open trap door and use the Beak Buster move to enter the trap door before the timer runs out. #'Find all 5 Jinjos.' Jinjos *'Blue' - At the bottom of the large moat in the center of the world. Can be obtained before or after the moat is flooded, though it is much safer to obtain when the moat is filled. *'Green' - Behind the Tile Puzzle Pyramid.. *'Orange' - Inside Jinxy's Temple. After riding the first magic carpet, turn around to see the Jinjo atop a separate magic carpet. *'Purple' - Inside King Sandybutt's Tomb, inside of a pink urn in the final chamber. *'Yellow' - Directly behind the Exit Pad, sitting on a rock. Extra Honeycombs *Beak Bust a Honeycomb Switch behind the Tile Puzzle Pyramid and fly into the nearby cactus to collect the Extra Honeycomb Piece. *Once Gobi has been Beak Busted, you will find him in an alcove behind Jinxy, only accessible via the magic carpet flying around the area or by flying. Beak Bust him again and he will spit out an Extra Honeycomb. Witch Switch *Inside King Sandybutt's maze. The switch will open a sarcophogus in the fifth floor of Gruntilda's Lair, revealing a Jiggy inside of it. The Jiggy can be reached using the Shock Jump Disc circling the large urn. Mumbo Tokens *Above Jinxy's nose. *Inside Jinxy, at the back of the room. *Inside Rubee and Toots' Temple. *In an urn in the final chamber of King Sandybutt's Tomb. *In the Tile Puzzle Pyramid. *In front of the exit of the Water Pyramid. *In a corner to the right of Jinxy. Use Wading Boots to reach it. *On the surface of the water inside the Water Pyramid. If the Jiggy inside this pyramid is collected, the Mumbo Token will be inaccessible due to the water being drained from the pyramid. *At the bottom of the moat. *At the very top of King Sandybutt's Pyramid. Extra Lives *In a corner directly behind Jinxy. Use Wading Boots to reach it. *In the maze in King Sandybutt's Tomb. *At the top of the Water Pyramid. Stop 'n' Swop *'Blue Mystery Egg' - The Blue Mystery Egg is in a room in the back of Gobi's Valley near Gobi's third hiding spot. You must hit the switch to open the sarcophagus, revealing the Egg. Mini-games *The Pyramid Maze *Pyramid Memory Match Characters *Grabba *Gobi the Camel *Jinxy the Sphinx *Trunker the Palm Tree *The Ancient Ones *Rubee the Snake Charmer *Histup the Snake *Sand Eels *Toots *Bottles Enemies *Beehive *Mum-Mum *Scabby *Slappa Special Nothing (Boss) Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts King Sandybutt's Tomb appears in Banjoland as its own segment, and is connected to parts of Clanker and the Freezeezy Peak snowman. As stated in the information below, it was torn out of Gobi's Valley by L.O.G to use in Banjoland, and it is quite clear that King Sandybutt was not pleased. This also proves that King Sandybutt is still alive, and he may have moved elsewhere. Banjoland Info "Pyramid. This pyramid was torn out of Gobi's Valley in Banjo-Kazooie, much to the chagrin of its owner, King Sandybutt. L.O.G decided to bring it back to exploit its handy sloping sides." Banjo-Pilot Gobi's Valley is a track in Banjo-Pilot is based off of Gobi's Valley. There are several pyramids that can be seen in the background as well as Jinxy. Gobi can also be seen on the course as an obstacle. Names in Other Languages Gallery See also:Gobi's Valley/Gallery Category:Banjo-Kazooie worlds